


Scattered Pieces

by katikat



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Angst, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: Shao Fei doesn’t mind this, he’s just confused, surprised, deeply puzzled by the intensity of Tang Yi’s actions. (Unbeta'd)





	Scattered Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this promo picture: [link](https://katishideout.tumblr.com/post/185336228975/ficlet-scattered-pieces).

The moment the door clicks shut behind them, Tang Yi starts pushing Shao Fei towards his bed, grabbing at his clothes and kissing his mouth, hungrily and with a bruising force, and Shao Fei’s just… he’s just…

“Hey, Tang Yi…” Shao Fei tries to say but his words are muffled by Tang Yi’s lips on his own. “Hey, can you just… for a moment– _woah_!”

And then he’s falling, tipping backwards and landing on Tang Yi’s bed with a loud  _whoosh_ as breath escapes from his startled lungs. But there’s no time to breathe again, all he can do is open his eyes wide and then Tang Yi’s on him and kissing him again and–

“Tang Yi! Would you just - could you calm down for a second?” Shao Fei yelps, pushing at Tang Yi, because he doesn’t  _mind_ this, he’s just confused, surprised, deeply  _puzzled_ by the intensity of Tang Yi’s actions.

But Tang Yi doesn’t let go, he moves even closer, blanketing Shao Fei, nipping sharply at the skin of Shao Fei’s throat till it stings a little and he’s making small, desperate noises at the back of his throat…

And Shao Fei finally understands. Because it feels like Tang Yi’s trying to climb inside Shao Fei’s skin, hide inside him, somewhere safe, in a place where no one can hurt him, where no one can find him. Not his past. Not his…  _father_. Not the reality of all that happened.

As Tang Yi continues to lay devastation to Shao Fei’s skin, tearing at his clothes, Shao Fei goes limp beneath him and instead of pushing him away, he wraps his arms around Tang Yi and pulls him even closer, stroking his head and his back, whispering softly, “It’s okay. It’s okay. Whatever you need. Take whatever you need.  _Shh_ … it’s okay. I’ve got you. I’ve got you…”

It’s as if his words tear through the haze that seems to have covered Tang Yi’s mind when he learned the truth back there, at the warehouse, and he…  _stops_. He just stops. He drops his head to Shao Fei’s chest, wraps his arms around Shao Fei and hugs him hard. He holds on tight, whispering back, “I’m sorry, sorry,  _so sorry_ …”

And Shao Fei’s heart breaks anew for him. He hugs Tang Yi back and holds him just as tightly, he holds Tang Yi together so that he can’t break, scatter to pieces and fade away. “Okay, it’s okay. I’m here. Let it out, I won’t let go, I promise…”

Shao Fei’s words are soft but firm, an oath, earnest and serious and full of love. And Tang Yi believes him. He  _trusts_ him. And he allows himself to fall apart - in Shao Fei’s arms he can, he’s safe.


End file.
